Databases typically contain large volumes of data, and while this provides a user with access to significant resources which are searchable on-line, the very volume of the databases can make database searching cumbersome, slow and inconvenient. Software filters are often used in order to reduce a search space, thereby reducing time taken for a search. Traditionally, the user wishing to make use of a customisable filtered information service has required physical access to a personal computer (PC), or alternatively, to a web browser type of interface.
FIG. 1 depicts a data search space 100 within which a database search is to be conducted by the user (not shown) using a PC 102. A brute-force search of the data search space 100 is depicted by a bilateral arrow 104, this necessitating an exhaustive search of the data search space, typically a slow and inefficient process. This problem call be alleviated to some extent by using a software filter 106, depicted as a dashed box overlayed on a resultant alternative search procedure which is depicted by a bilateral arrow 110. This software filter 106 defines a reduced search space 108 within the original data search space 100, thereby enabling a reduced search 110 to be more rapidly conducted than the alternative 104. The traditional software filter 106 can be customised by the user by means of the PC, however as noted, the user requires physical access to the PC in order to define, and conduct the reduced search space search 110. A further disadvantage of creating software filters directly using PCs is a requirement to provide login and password information when accessing the PC.
As inter-data base connectivity becomes more prevalent, and as the number and variety of access points to databases proliferate, the need for a user to physically access a particular PC, or alternatively, to program another PC to define a customised software filter, represent impediments to the use of database search engines.